


Boarding Passes

by suckerforsoulmates



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckerforsoulmates/pseuds/suckerforsoulmates
Summary: Sanvers soulmate AU! Everyone is born with their soulmate's name on their arm.





	Boarding Passes

“No, I know, Kara. Yes, I will make it back for movie night tonight. Sure, you can pick the movie. I don’t know, a few hours? I still have about 30 minutes until we even start boarding. Yes, I know that would have been faster, but this is just fine. Sure. Okay, I’ll see you when you pick me up. Love you too.” Alex sighed heavily as she hung up the phone, rolling her eyes slightly as her sister’s words spun through her mind.

The redhead put her phone away and took out a book that she had been intending to read for far too long, having started it a few hours earlier before her first flight.

She slipped her makeshift bookmark, her boarding pass, out of the book and set it on the empty seat next to her before she dove into reading.

A few minutes later, she looked up as a gorgeous dark haired woman sat down two seats over from her. The raven haired lady tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before rifling through her bag to find something.

Alex quickly looked away, not wanting to be caught ogling this woman. She tried to get back into reading her book, but was attempting to look at the woman using her peripheral vision instead, internally chastising herself along the way.

A few minutes had passed and Alex managed to re-immerse herself in her book, not noticing the the darker haired woman looking at her with a small smile.

The woman placed her phone on the now shared seat in between her and Alex, looking down briefly at Alex’s boarding pass before turning back to her backpack before stopping and doing a double take of the name on the redhead’s boarding pass.

“Excuse me.” She said somewhat softly in the most beautiful voice Alex thinks she’s ever heard before.

“Hi.” The redhead said, dropping her book and turning to face this woman, applauding herself for keeping her cool.

“Are you Alexandra Danvers?” She asked nervously, running her hand on her thigh.

“Absolutely not.” Alex answered, noticing the woman’s face falling. “But I am Alex Danvers. Only my mother calls me Alexandra.” She said quickly, hoping to appease this woman whom she had never even met before.

“Oh. Good. That’s good.” This woman said as she stuck out her hand, silently asking Alex to shake it. “I’m Maggie Sawyer.” She said, her dimples making their first appearance as she watched her counterpart’s jaw drop.

“Maggie Sawyer.” Alex said slowly, still shaking her hand. “You’re Maggie Sawyer?” She asked, her voice higher than normal.

“That’s what they tell me.” The woman chuckled as she continued staring in Alex’s eyes.

The redhead finally managed to close her mouth before she realized they were still shaking hands. She quickly looked down at their grasped hands, slowing their movement. She ducked her head in embarrassment, but smiled heavily when she read the soulmark on the side of her wrist.

There, looking up at her in now black ink read Alexandra Danvers.

She gave Maggie’s hand a squeeze before she dropped it slowly, looking at her own tattoo this time. For the first time, seeing it’s now black font. After 27 years of having a pale white tattoo, she was ecstatic to have found her soulmate and had the tattoo become black, signifying to everyone that she had met her Margaret Sawyer.

“Seems like we both go by nicknames then.” Alex said softly, looking up to meet Maggie’s smile.

“Every time I think of a Margaret I always picture a woman over the age of 60, so I thought this was for the best.” The darker haired woman shrugged as Alex smiled.

“I think Maggie suits you.” Alex said softly, not knowing what else to say.

“Thank you. So how about this? After many years of wondering, we finally meet.”

“I can’t believe it. Thank you for looking over and reading my boarding pass otherwise who knows how long it would’ve taken for us to meet again.”

“Anytime, Danvers. Anytime.” Maggie said with a wink.

“Ah, you must be a police officer.” Alex said with a chuckle.

“How’d you guess?” She asked, her dimples popping again.

“You just called me by my last name. Which is fine, Sawyer. I’m FBI, so we also call people by their last names.”

“Oh good. We both understand crazy schedules then.” Maggie added as Alex nodded.

“That we do. I-” Alex started before she heard her phone ringing and picked it up quickly. “Sorry, I have to take this.” She said as she looked at her caller ID.

“Yes, hi. No, I’m still not on the plane. Yes, I know I don’t have a great track record with planes, but it would be great if you would stop reminding me of that. I will be home in a few hours, Kara. You can survive that long. Oh really? Then eat a snack. Look, I have to go, I’m doing something really important here. Okay, bye. Yes, love you too.”

“Girlfriend?” Maggie asked with a defeated tone.

“Sister.” Alex responded with a smile, swooning at Maggie’s formerly disappointed face. “I am free as a bird.”

“Oh good. So, sister?”

“Yup, that was Kara. We’re having a sister movie night tonight once we’re back. She was calling me this time to let me know that she’s incredibly hungry already.” The agent said with a roll of her eyes.

“She sounds like a character.”

“She really is. You’ll have to meet her sometime.”

“I would love that.”

“Good.”

“So what’s this about bad plane luck?”

“Did you hear about that plane that Supergirl saved like two years ago?” Alex asked as she watched Maggie nod her head. “I was on that plane. And Kara never lets me forget it. She’s a worrier.”

“Well damn, Danvers. I would be worried too. If we ever go on vacation, we’re driving.” The shorter woman added with a chuckle as Alex smiled.

“Noted.” She said with a blush. “But I did make it here unscathed from my previous flight this morning.”

“That is true. Maybe your luck is turning around.”

“I can say for certain that it is.”

“So where are you coming from?”

“I was visiting my aunt in Nebraska.”

“That’s nice. I’m sure she appreciated it.”

“Yeah, it’s always good for both of us to see each other and catch up.”

“I’m glad.”

“What about you, Danvers? Anywhere fun?”

“I was in New York for a conference.”

“Admittedly less fun than I was having probably.”

“Oh definitely. But I’m a science nerd at heart, so what’re you gonna do?”

Maggie was about to respond when they heard the stewardess announce that they were ready to start boarding the plane.

“Where are you sitting, Maggie?”

“Not next to you, unfortunately. I think I’m 5 rows behind you.”

“That’s a bummer. It would’ve been nice to talk to you for the next few hours.”

“Yeah, that would have been really nice. Give me a second and I’ll be back.” Maggie said suddenly as she grabbed both of their boarding passes and walked over the desk to speak to the stewardesses.

Alex smiled as she watched her newfound soulmate talk to the people as the desk as she quickly took out her phone and texted her sister.

_Kara! You will never believe who is on this flight with me. Margaret ‘Maggie’ Sawyer._ Was all the redhead texted, laughing when Kara sent back only exclamation points.

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Is she incredible? Do you love her already?!_ The blonde asked as Alex shook her head.

_She’s absolutely amazing and I don’t know her well enough yet, but I definitely will soon hopefully._

Alex looked up and saw Maggie walking over to her, smiling the whole way.

“We are in luck. We now have two seats next to each other. It’s the last row of the plane, but I hoped you wouldn’t mind.”

“That is fine with me. I’m willing to make that exchange for good company.”

After a three hour flight back to National City, the two soulmates were feeling a lot more relaxed and at home with each other. They had gotten to know each other a lot more and were both incredibly pleased with who their soulmate ended up being.

“Hey, I know it’s really soon, but would you want to crash sister night tonight? Meet Kara, eat an unhealthy amount of pizza, potstickers, and ice cream?”

“While that does sound tempting, Danvers, I can’t. Unfortunately I am needed back at the precinct for a few hours to meet up with my partner and see what I’ve missed. Also, I’m a vegan.” She said, smirking when Alex just blankly looked at her.

“Oh, well it was nice knowing you then.” Alex said with a straight face as Maggie looked offended.

“Really? You’re gonna turn a girl down for being a vegan?”

“A girl? Yes. THE girl? Absolutely not. But I will not be going vegan, I can tell you that much now.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

“Glad we’re in agreement then.”

“How about I take you out on a date tomorrow night?” Maggie asked suddenly.

“That sounds great. It’ll be nice to see you again so soon.”

“My thoughts exactly, Danvers. Now I need to run because my partner is here to pick me up. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Sounds perfect. I’ll text you later.” The redhead said as she gathered Maggie in her arms for a hug that was way too quick for her liking.

“Tell Kara I say hi.”

“Same for McConnell.”

“ALEX! Where is she? Tell me everything!” Kara shouted as soon as the redhead opened the door and sat down in her work car, that her sister had driven to pick her up.“

"There are no words to describe how amazing she is.” Alex said truthfully as Kara looked at her with the biggest smile on her face, thrilled for her big sister.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr under the same name! Feel free to drop by and leave a soulmate prompt!


End file.
